Holes and Tears
by forest fair
Summary: A-Z little drabbles on the relationship between the bloodthirsty albino and the vengeful maiden. HainexNaoto *NEW CHAPTER
1. A is for Apology

Hi everyone! After fruitless searches for HainexNaoto (come on! where's the love?), I had a spontaneous idea of doing little drabbles on the pair from A-Z. Please review and give me some feedback! it will be really appreciated!

Disclaimer; I wish I had a dog and I wish I had DOGS

* * *

Haine had a feeling that he would regret the decision of sparring with Naoto earlier that morning.

It was their rare attempt at getting along, in which Haine would infuriate her to the point where she would reply with blows. With nothing else to do, and using the time as an opportunity to refine their fighting skills, the strange pair would battle it out behind the church. It was almost like their awkward way of getting to know each other.

He wasn't too sure when the tension between them had died down a notch, but there was less hostility between them. Still, no matter how big the improvement, he still felt fear.

Fear for that instability that grips the edge of his nerves each time he gets too close. Fear of the untamed beast that was also drawn to the katana wielding woman.

So, to stop this fear, Haine would have no choice but to push away, to reopen old injuries, to inflict mental pain, anything to stop her from growing closer.

To his disappointment, he found himself simply being pulled even closer and that his plan had resulted in their little brawls.

Today's battle, as he predicted, ended badly as the knife she used broke in two from the force of his gun pressed down on the blade.

He knew very well that that knife was another possession handed to her by her father and was most likely quite precious to her. While he watched her carefully picked the broken knife, a question flitted through his thoughts;

_Would he break her like that one day too?_

Would he rip her to shreds, as he did to Lily? He pondered the possibility and the slight feeling of panic became welling up again.

He grew frustrated at his uncontrollable emotions, and shook his head with a growl, trying to shake the feeling away. Jumping down from the ledge he had been sitting on, Haine started down the street, his mind trying to recall the knife shops nearby.

Perhaps, he thought, it would be best if he thought of a good apology so she wouldn't be too mad at his sorry ass.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. B is for Birthday

Hello! This is chapter two of Holes and Tears, and is a follow- up of the first drabble. of course, this doesn't mean ALL of the stories will be connected, i just thought these two fit together nicely. Thanks for those who reviewed and faved! I really appreciate it! Please, read, review, and enjoy!=]

* * *

Birthday

* * *

As she walked back to the church, Naoto let out a heavy sigh, her breath visible in the chilly evening.

She was having a bad day.

Not only did she find out her broken knife could not be fixed, but there wasn't a single store that had a knife to her liking. To top it all off, it was her "birthday", the day she found herself in Fuyumine's care.

Naoto felt her anger rising up again, but she kept herself composed, directing her attention to the sidewalk instead.

Turning the corner to the church, she recalled the first time she held the knife, feeling the icy jagged edge with her small hands. She had been so overwhelmed by her revenge that she only saw her father as a murderer, not a mentor or a guardian. Instead, she attacked and fought, training herself with the very same knife now broken in two.

She supposed it was inevitable, that it was going to happen sooner or later.

In a way, the broken knife signified her growth, from the weak little girl to the vengeful sword-fighter she had become. No longer was she too inexperienced to handle the katana and have to rely on the tiny blade to defend herself.

Yet, she didn't want to let go, for the knife was an object of comfort, a keepsake of her earlier years of training, and Naoto couldn't help but feel a little melancholy over her loss.

She climbed up the steps and stopped at the top, staring at him coldly.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Although she wasn't angry at him, she couldn't help but always feel bit irritated at his presence. He didn't reply and walked up to her, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller. Something shiny gleamed in his hand as he flipped it around and handed it to her.

"We're probably going on a mission sometime this week, and I don't want to be saving your skin all the time." He explained. Neither showed any expression on their face, but at such close proximity, Naoto could feel his warmth radiating off his body. Naoto noticed a twinge of guilt hidden in his crimson eyes, and she was suddenly reminded that he was human after all, no matter how violent and animalistic he could be. Giving her a slight nod, he left, leaving her to stand in front of the church.

The church bells began to ring, its loud chimes echoing through the air. Sliding a knife nearly identical as her old one into its rightful place, she turned back to the church. As the sun's last rays shone on the steps, she went inside, forcing herself to believe the loud thumps of her heart were simply caused by the bell's heavy vibrations.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

_Fin_


	3. C is for Cough

Hi everyone! For the letter C, I thought I would take a risk and make Haine get a cold. After all, he may be unkillable, but that doesn't mean he can't get sick (hoepfully it doesn't seem to un-haine like). Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully it wasn't too OOC. =]

Disclaimer: I wish I own it so I could make haine and naoto actually get together (in a cool and interesting way of course ^^)

* * *

C is for Cough

The front entrance of the building was bare, with only a few couches, a desk, and the only column that supported the rest of the building. There was an eerie silence, the dim lights barely illuminating the room.

Haine crouched behind the column, his head against the cement. He mentally cursed his red-headed bastard of a partner, and wrapped his thin coat tighter around him. The room was growing colder by the minute, and there was no way of warming up without any angry mobsters to kill.

Rustling was heard next to him and he turned, looking at the black figure sitting next to him. Her scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, Naoto clutched her katana protectively, letting it rest on her shoulder. Her skirt barely reached her knees, and a fair amount of skin was exposed, but she didn't seem at all fazed by the cold.

Haine sneezed, the noise cutting through the heavy silence. Naoto glanced at him questioningly, but he waved her off, quietly muttering that it was nothing. The room fell to silence again, as the two waited for their mission to be over.

He felt slightly uncomfortable again, but surprisingly not because of their close proximity. Instead, he would feel a knot in his stomach tighten whenever he noticed her presence. Yet, there was no stirring of his wild demon, and no uncontrollable rage boiling inside of him when she was near. It was as if something else altogether made him feel uneasy.

Suddenly, there was an itch in his throat, and Haine began to cough loudly. When he finally stopped, his breath felt wheezy and ragged, knowing for sure that he was going to be sick the next day. He made a mental note to beat the crap out of Badou later, whose cowardly ass was working at some stupid bar while his fingers were beginning to feel numb.

Another series of coughs distracted Haine from his thoughts, and he felt his throat begin to burn. As he mentally calculated the cost of medicine, something was thrown at him and he instinctively grabbed it. A warm and soft texture draped on his hand, and Haine looked up at the woman next to him.

Her face was still indifferent and she kept her eyes glued to the front door, but she softly mumbled "That measly jacket isn`t going to keep you warm."

Haine muttered his thanks, and wrapped her scarf around his neck. Her warmth and scent still lingered on the scarf, and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten again as he breathed in her smell. His icy skin began to feel warmer when the clock rung, signalling the end of their mission. The two stood up from their guarding spot and Naoto placed her katana back into its bag.

Slinging the case onto her shoulder, she turned to look at him. He half expected her to ask for her scarf back, but instead she simply said "I'm heading off to Buon Viaggio for some coffee. Are you coming?"

In response, Haine tightened the scarf around his neck, and walked out the door. "Let's go." he replied, and the two made their way to the restaurant at seven in the morning.

He coughed again, but this time, he felt much better. He wasn't sure if it was the scarf or the thought of a warm drink that caused it, but somehow, his cough didn't seem so bad anymore.

Fin

* * *

Please remember to review!


	4. D is for Dreams

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they meant alot to me!

In the previous chapter, somebody wondered if Haine's genetic mutations prevented him from getting sick. Honestly, I am not sure, but I would think that his mutations are only limited to being able to regenerate/ not die. So far, i don't believe they have mentioned anything about it but i suppose some found it a bit out of character? Thus, I decided to pick something that I know for sure occurrs to him, and since Naoto was a little on the gentlemanly side for chapter 3, i thought it would be nice to see a little of her feminine side too (hopefully not too OOC again).

So, enough of my babbling, a reminder that i do not own DOGS, enjoy, and review! =]

* * *

D is for Dreams

* * *

Naoto woke up as she heard him cry out next to her.

She turned to face him as his face twisted into pain and agony in his sleep. Gently, she reached out to grasp his hand, easing his nightmare as he clenched the blanket tightly in his fist.

Haine's dreams occurred often, haunting his consciousness with painful memories of the past. She always marvelled at his rare display of vulnerability, but at the same time, distressed to see him in such a state.

He never spoke of them to her, but Naoto knew very well that they were about Lilly.

Lilly.

The girl was a little like Fuyumine; kind and strong, and never judgemental.

In a way, Naoto could relate to the regret that Haine felt, knowing that he was responsible for his "sisters" death. She too, felt guilty for Fuyumine's murder, sometimes wishing that she never left the house that day. However, she accepted that what was done was done, and there was no way she could change it.

Yet, she would always feel a slight pang of envy, knowing that Lilly had so much influence over Haine and taking over much of his thoughts.

Naoto sighed, reaching up to softly stroke his hair. Moonlight streamed in from the windows, and cast a silvery glow on his white locks. Haine's nightmare had faded away and he was sleeping peacefully. Soon, she would also fall back to sleep, and when they woke up, it would seem like nothing ever happened.

He would not tell her of his nightmares, nor would she mention them. The two would carry on in their day as if it never occurred, reverting back to their cold and expressionless ways. When the sun set, he would go home first, and she would silently arrive some time later, spending the night there as she had been doing for the past two months.

They would never speak of it, and they would never want to. Nobody would ever know, nor would they ever care.

Haine would never know of Naoto's concern, worrying over him as he relived his nightmare over and over again. The proud woman would never tell him, and he would never suspect, never ask.

However, Naoto would never know of what Haine truly dreams of, how he would find himself back in the laboratory, in the clutches of that monster.

She would never know the truth about why he calls for Lilly, how he begs for her to stop.

She would never know what he hears, as Lilly tells him that he would never be forgiven.

She would never know of how he cries out in terror and anguish as he sees her, Naoto, beaten brutally before a collar is attached to her neck.

She would never know that his nightmare is of losing her.

Haine would never tell her of his dreams, and Naoto would never know.

Fin

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. E is for Empty

Hello!! Very sorry that I haven't been updating. Just too much stuff that needs to be done. Fortunately, i have recieved my report card marks (hurrah, they were good) and my stress has died down enough for me to write. hope you enjoy this one. Its a bit more light-hearted in the fact that Haine and Naoto's conversation isn't so cold. BUT, its not like they're around anyone else right? =] I do hope that it is not too OOC and please do enjoy drabble E and review!!

Disclaimer : Don't own DOGS, but i wish it weren't so.

* * *

E is for Empty

Haine reached into his fridge for a can of beer, only to find that he had run out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Turning to his cupboards, he opened them to find some instant coffee to make, only to find the cupboards empty as well.

Haine turned to his room and saw how little furniture he had; only a long black sofa and a small table on the tiled floor.

Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but he suddenly felt how empty everything had become.

_Maybe I should get a TV and a desk_, he thought as he locked the door and headed for the elevator. _Find some stuff to fill up all this space._

Outside, the days were getting warmer and the mornings weren't as chilly as before. He walked quickly, his footsteps loud in the quiet neighbourhood. Honks and shouts hummed in the distance. There was a rare calmness in the air, but rather than enjoying it, Haine only seemed to grow even more restless.

When he finally reached the church, he slowly pushed the doors open, the loud creak echoing off the walls. Judging by the looks of it, she had been there for a while already, quietly staring at the pedestal at the back of the church.

The church was just as bare as his apartment and just as silent as the street, but as he sat down on the other side of the bench, he strangely felt as if the place was suddenly full of life.

_I guess that's how the church messes up your brain_, he thought. He glanced at her, and was suddenly reminded of the time when they first met. He had been surprised at the emptiness of her eyes at the time, blank yet filled with hatred and vengeance and he wondered if his eyes were like that too when the Bishop found him. Lately, her eyes weren't so vacant anymore, and they would even carry a spark in them occasionally.

His thoughts began to drift back to his apartment, when he pondered the idea of filling the space with someone, rather than something.

"How much furniture do you have at your place?" he asked.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her turn to him in surprise at the strange question. He was beginning to think that she wouldn't reply after a few moments, when she softly said "Very little, I only have what I need."

"Do you like the emptiness?"

There was another pause before she replied.

"I am used to it, but I don't particularly like it."

To be considering such an idea was absolutely crazy, but it didn't matter. After all, she was already practically living with him already, always coming in the afternoon and staying until morning. It would have made the whole idea of filling up the space less bothersome anyways.

"Is it going to be difficult to move?"

She froze and stared at him confusedly, and he looked at her too. His face was indifferent, but she could tell that he was dead serious when she realized what he was saying. She tore her gaze away from him and once again stared coolly at the pedestal in the back of the church.

"It shouldn't be. Two trips will probably suffice."

He might have been hallucinating, but in that moment, he could have sworn that a hint of a smile danced across her eyes.

* * *

Please take the time to review!!!


	6. F is for Follow

Hi everyone! Yes, yes, i know I haven't updated for a long time. I have been trying to figure out which word and story i should use for F when i finally decided with this one. Please tell me what you think. =] Also, someone said that I should add the other characters in too, so this one has got the appearance of Badou and Nill ( Nill only has a short part, but I hope they are in character). Please remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dogs or a dog (although I want both)

* * *

F is for Follow

When she walked into the church kitchen, both Nill and Badou looked at it curiously, before bursting into laughter.

"Where in the world were you able to pick THAT up from?" Badou guffawed.

Naoto ignored their outburst, and walked over to the counter. Gently placing the grocery bag on the table, she took out two bowls, filling up one with water before putting it on the ground.

"I saved it from some brats who were throwing rocks at it." she said, taking a can from the paper bag and opening it. "Wouldn't stop following me after that."

The red-head sniggered. "The similarities are just too scary. I mean, just look at it!" he pointed.

A thin body, scruffy fur, and a pair of bright red eyes looking up happily at the swordswoman as she emptied the contents of the can into the bowl and placed it on the ground.

She had to admit, the resemblance was quite uncanny.

The dog suddenly turned to Badou, angrily snapping at his fingers before returning its attention to the feast before him.

Badou grinned. "Same attitude too." he remarked, pulling his hand away from sharp teeth. "Has Haine seen this yet?"

Naoto shook her head. The albino had gone to see Granny Liza, who had a job for him to do. She wasn't planning on keeping the puppy for very long, maybe just take care of it for the day and let it go tomorrow.

"You know what you should call it?" Badou proclaimed suddenly. He paused dramatically before finally finishing his thought.

"Haine Junior" he cried, beaming at his own idea. Behind him, Nill nodded enthusiastically and clapped her hands in excitement.

_Ridiculous_, Naoto thought to herself. She finished washing the bowls that the dog licked clean and headed for the door, her bag in hand and the dog in tow. "It needs a bath. I'll just take it home and wash it before letting it go" Without even waiting for an answer, she set off, hearing jeers of disappointment through the door.

Suddenly, it felt really unnerving. Whenever she walked, it followed. Whenever she stopped and turned to look at it, it stopped too, happily wagging its tail at her expectantly.

_So this is why Haine hates it when I trail behind him._ She realized. Still, it felt awkward to be followed rather than following, She was so used to seeing people's backs that she felt uncomfortable seeing nobody ahead but sensing someone behind her instead. Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she walked hurriedly to their apartment, the puppy quickly chasing after her.

It was fortunate that the apartment building allowed pets. Naoto swiftly walked into the flat and shut the door, heading straight for the bathroom and turned on the tap. She turned and picked up the stray awkwardly, as it happily lunged forward in her hold, trying to lick her face. Gently placing it in the tub, she reached for the bottle of shampoo.

As she washed it relentlessly, she noticed the scars all over its body. Some injuries were still fresh and the puppy would softly howl in pain when some of the shampoo got into the wounds.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for it. Such an innocent animal treated like a beast and thrown away to the streets. Yet, there was still hope in its big red eyes. Naoto was suddenly reminded of the human albino, and wondered if his whole life had been like that too.

"You two really are very similar" she murmured, gently patting its head. It licked her hand happily in response. Suddenly, Naoto didn't really want to let the dog go anymore.

She was drying its fur when the door opened. Haine walked in and froze when he saw the strange sight before him.

"Where did you get that?"

"There were some kids throwing rocks at it, and it followed me home"

"And exactly why did you bother rescuing it?"

"…… It reminded me a little of you."

He stared at her, taking in her serious expression. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Followed you home, huh? Reminds me more of you and your stalker-like behaviours." he muttered.

The puppy barked at him, curious as to who the intruder was. Haine looked at it curiously and barked back, his expression softening when it wagged its tail excitedly at its new friend.

Haine leaned against the doorway and looked at the dog briefly , before turning his attention back to Naoto, who was earnestly trying to comb through the tangles.

"So," he announced "What are we naming him?"

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	7. G is for Grateful

Hallo everyone! Sorry for the LATE update but gah! Haine is so hard to do, especially when it comes to his "softer side". I seriously wish i have one of those super cool best guy friends who can let me get into his brain and see what Haine might be thinking of. T.T Anyhoo, I seriously think this is OOC Haine (near the end), so please give constructive criticism (particularly on improving my perspective of his more "gentle" side) and review review review!!

Disclaimer: I officially own 12 fish but not DOGS or that dream dog i wanted.

_

* * *

_

G is for Grateful

* * *

_Bang_

His face scrunched up slightly in pain, as a bullet ran through his gut.

The scent of gun smoke was everywhere and the others were hidden in the thick clouds of dust.

Haine's vision was starting to blacken every so often, and he gingerly leaned against the hard cement wall. His heartbeat was going crazy and the back of his neck began to prickle.

With his blood boiling and an overwhelming feeling of bloodlust passing, the last thing Haine needed was the piece of shit inside of him taking over. Carefully, he slid to the ground and closed his eyes. It looked like he was going to need to play dead for a little while before his heart was going to restart itself, so might as well get comfy.

Suddenly, everything disappeared; the pain, the smoke, and the grey walls had all vanished, leaving only an all too familiar darkness, and a rather annoying presence breathing down his neck.

"Hello Haine, it's so nice of you to drop by." the dog's voice drawled mockingly. "Are you having fun? I believe it's been a long time since you've killed so freely."

"Why don't you shut up and back off." Haine snarled. He wasn't in the mood for the dog's little games. It had been a long time since he slipped into that unconscious state and faced the beast before him.

Its red eyes flashed, and the monster chuckled. "Really, can't you be a little more grateful." It chided, wrapping its fingers around Haine's neck. "After all, I am the reason why you haven't lost your life yet."

Haine snapped his jaws. "And that's only because you want to use me." he barked. His control over himself had gotten much better, but he still harboured a weariness around the dog. Recently, he had noticed how the dog was beginning to be more interested in Naoto, making him even more cautious.

It chuckled. "It's a life of give and take. Haven't I allowed you to keep that woman so far? You wouldn't want her to end up like Lily would you?"

Haine snapped. Furious, he turned and tried to grab the dog, but his target had already retreated into the darkness. All that was left was those haunting red eyes and that taunting smile.

"Why so serious, Haine? That woman quite fascinates me, so why spoil all the fun? " It cackled. "I'll let you enjoy your peace for a while longer, but remember, with that spine and that collar, you belong to me." In an instant, it was gone and the albino could feel himself drifting awake.

"Haine! Haine!"

He felt someone shake his shoulders and jolted up, almost banging his head on her chin.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping, while we worked our butts off to clear the damn place?" Badou whined in the back, with a newly lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Naoto on the other hand said nothing, only staring in his eyes briefly before standing up and grabbing her case.

Haine knew that she had a vague idea of what had occurred, and was grateful that she didn't question about it, even when they got home; it was a something he preferred to keep to himself no matter how great the burden, particularly his uneasiness for Naoto's safety.

It was not until they had gone to bed, and he noticed how vulnerable she looked curled up and lightly sleeping, did he feel the fear bubble up again.

Haine knew that there would be times when he would not be able to protect her from himself and he would never be able to return to peaceful moments like these.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, instead focusing on the calmness of the air and the feeling of security next to her.

Haine gently snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in just a little bit closer, an unexpected gesture of fondness that he thought he would never do.

Naoto simply shifted in her sleep and unconsciously placed a hand on his resting arm, continuing to sleep soundly.

He smiled softly. As much as he despised the dog, in the back of his mind, he was grateful for the affirmation that it did not plan to hurt her.

He didn't care if he was to suffer; even if the dog decided to end its hold on him and kill him, it didn't matter. He didn't mind that Naoto would not know of his unexpected hug that night, nor would he even want her to know.

Just as long as he knew the dog wasn't going to hurt her and that she was safe, everything was alright for him. It was for that reason and that reason only, that made him feel grateful to the dog.

Fin

* * *

Please review!!


	8. H is for Hose

Hiya readers!

Since you're reading this fic, I dearly dearly hope you've gone and read chapter 42 of the manga, not because I'm incorporating it in here ( or at least, not in this chap), but because my prayers/wishes/finger-crossing hsa been answered!!! Miwa-sensei was kind enough to give me an UBER SHIPPING HAIXNAO chapp finally! So go go go! after you read this and reviewed so we can all gush at haine's adorable dorkiness and Naoto's too cool for cliche-ness.

Oh! and for gio lovers: HE'S BACK =DDD

Ahem* rant is done. meanwhile, hot summer heat=summer chap! This one is written because this is what I want to do when I help water the flowers outside. Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

H is for Hose

* * *

For Naoto Fuyumine, enough was enough.

She was fully aware of the blaring summer heat and could relate to those who disliked warm weather. Nill had already gone inside in the coolness of the church along with the Bishop, leaving the idiot duo and her to wash the gruesomely dirty windows under the baking sun.

Tolerant she was though, Naoto's patience had run dry after Haine had cursed aloud for the thirty-fourth time about how hot it was. Even Badou, who whined about everything, could not cope with the albino's grumbles. In the end, the red-head had given up, mumbling some incoherent excuses and dashing off to buy some cigarettes.

As annoyed as she was, Naoto had to admit that Haine really did seem much worse off than the others ( she supposed it was a canine thing); his shirt completely unbuttoned, shoes gone, and yet still panting heavily. However, her annoyance had already reached a point of no return and the sweltering heat induced a rather unwise decision.

Without a second thought, she grab the bucket of soapy water she had been using and stomped over to him.

Haine almost didn't notice her coming closer as he tried to shift towards the shade while spraying the windows with the hose, still cursing the weather. When he finally realized her presence, he turned to her irritably.

_Splash_

"Now that you've cooled down, why don't you just shut up."

With a huff, the swordswoman emptied the remaining soap water on the ground and grabbed the hose to fill the bucket once more, before dropping it on the ground and walked back, leaving a spluttering Haine in minor shock and growing angrier.

Unfortunately, she didn't make it very far before there was a strong, cold and wet pressure hitting her full force on the back.

Eyes flaring, she spun around to face a smirking Haine, who held a newly dripping hose.

"How about you just **chill** out." he sneered.

She finally snapped.

The bucket dropped to the ground heavily, the water spilling out onto the grass. Fuming, Naoto stormed back to him and attempted to pry the hose away from his grip. With neither one giving up their grip on it, a game of tug-of-war began, the handle jerking left and right, spraying water everywhere.

"What are you two doing?"

They froze.

Bishop it seemed, who had come out to check on their progress, had been quietly watching their battle with amusement, before finally deciding to put an end to it.

He laughed. "I suppose you two should get yourselves cleaned up inside" he remarked cheerfully before marching back inside the church himself.

Naoto, still distracted from Bishop's interruption, didn't notice when the hose was yanked out of her fingers. It was not until she heard a mischievous chuckle from the albino that she turned around, only to be hit directly on the face by ice cold water.

Coughing and spluttering, she furiously wiped her wet bangs away from her eyes, glaring at Haine's retreating figure before angrily stomping after him.

Inside the dark and cool church, Naoto shivered slightly. Water droplets dripped everywhere as she looked around the kitchen for a clean and dry towel.

The fuzzy cloth was suddenly dropped on her head and she gratefully used it to wring out some water. She was still glaring at Haine, who walked by her to rummage in the freezer for ice cream. Finding what he was looking for, he coolly brushed by her again, acting oblivious to her cold look.

"Thanks for the break from the heat" he drawled mockingly as he left the room.

Angry, she bit her tongue and made a mental note of getting revenge. Breathing in his lingering scent on the towel, Naoto was lost in her plans of retribution, dimly noting in the back of her mind how her pulse seemed to have suddenly quickened.

******************************************************************************************

It was wash day for Junior, who scrambled in the bathroom excitedly in anticipation for his favourite pastime. Naoto followed the puppy in, but paused at the doorway.

"Haine, come in here for a second." She called, before disappearing inside.

The man sighed in exasperation, but got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"What the hell do you- OMPH." Ice cold water got up his nose and he mentally regretted installing that new shower head.

"Shit." He spluttered, wiping his mouth and turned to the triumphant-looking woman. "You're going to get it now."

Sitting in the tub, Junior wagged his tail excitedly. Something told him that it was going to be a _long, long_ bath.

fin

* * *

Please review!


	9. I is for Improvement

Hello to all!!! I'm going away for vacation for a few weeks, but i'll try to write min 1 chap in my notebook. Thank you to all thoses who review/faved/etc. Meant lots to me!!

I've mean feeling like my works are too "happy" in a way, and losing that grittiness. This was inspired Chapter 42, but there aren't really much spoilers. Constructive crit is welcome as always and i hope you read, enjoy and review!

* * *

I is for Improvement

* * *

He swallowed, panting slightly because of the adrenaline rushing through his body.

His senses seemed to have heightened, from each artificial breath of the masked strangers, to the scratchy clang of metal to metal.

He smirked. Pissing her off always did the trick. Her cuts became deeper, swifter, and she was just a little less merciful. He watched as she sliced through multiple bodies and briefly glared back at him, challenging him to anger her further.

Instead he focused his attention on shooting each ever single one of his bullets into the vulnerable points on the soldiers. He wasn't getting his bullets cheap, so the more he saved, the better.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her surrounded by another dozen of them. Just in case, he fired a round of bullets into the beasts.

"Reverting back to sissy blows eh?" he mocked. Another one came up behind him, but before he could shoot, a dagger whizzed past him and into the shoulder of his attacker. Half amused, he looked back towards the swords maiden, who simply glowered back at him and said nothing.

Trying unsuccessfully to wipe off some of the blood that splattered on his face, some more was smeared on his nose in the process, and he could feel his blood-lust welling up again.

In that moment, amidst the chaos occurring in the city, he once again realized just how terrifying of a monstrosity he was.

Almost overwhelmed by the thought, he became momentarily distracted. Another soldier ran towards him, but Naoto was already there, cutting its legs and arms.

Her dark eyes flickered to the albino. "Stop daydreaming" she barked, mimicking the words he once said to her. "You're getting rusty." Snapping back to reality, he shot an angry look at her before shooting the next soldier running their way.

"But" she added, holding of another couple of soldiers, "there's always room for improvement."

It took him a moment to register her words.

"Always room for improvement, huh?" he repeated softly.

His red eyes flashed and another round of bullets were fired. Grabbing a dagger that was flung in the air, he brought it down upon another one.

He turned his head to hers, and their eyes met, revealing unspoken encouragements and respect.

"I suppose you're right for once" he grinned wickedly. They stood together and calmly observed the remaining soldiers surrounding them.

Their eyes locked for the second time, and they knew what they needed to do. With guns and sword in hand, they jumped and finished the rest of them off.

* * *

Their apartment was still just fine when they returned, and Haine immediately collapsed on the couch, while she went to take a shower.

When she came back out, she found him standing by the window, inspecting the ruins below.

Her eyes softened, as she walked over to give him a towel and told him to get cleaned up. He had already overcome his problem with Naoto for a long time already, but it didn't stop his stomach from doing a minor flip-flop when her fingers brushed with his.

Noticing a patch of white around her collarbone, he placed the towel on the windowsill and grabbed her arm, inspecting the bandage at her neck, that reminded him eerily of his own bandages around the collar.

"Grazed by a bullet" she explained, trying to tug away from his vice-like grip.

"Daydreaming were you?" he murmured, clearly amused. Gently, he smoothed down the curling corners of the bandage.

He still held her wrist tightly and gave her another mocking smirk. Her eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned closer, but she did not struggle.

Their lips inches apart, he grinned once more, revealing his dangerously sharp canines.

"But I guess there's always room for improvement."

Fin

* * *

Please review!


	10. J is for Jasmine

Hi!

Just want to say how sorry I am for not posting faster! First few weeks of school have been hectic and I've had enough stress to cause writer's block. So, when the lastest chapter ( even if it is fake translations) came out, I felt that I just HAD to get this one done. I love jasmine and I thought it sort of suited Naoto if she had to pick a flower. I mean, it's not to girly like lavender or rose, and its just simple and clean. But anyways, do review and tell me what you think! Criticism welcome!

And with no further blabbling, I do hope you read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

It had already become a daily routine, heading over to the church after delivering the newspaper and sitting down with Nill for a cup of tea.

It wasn't that she didn't want to stay at Buon Viaggio because she didn't like coffee; she had enough of it throughout the day. Yet, somehow that hot cup of jasmine tea Nill would bring, made it a little more special than anything else.

Naoto loved jasmine. It was just something about that light flowery scent that soothed her weariness and calmed her instantly. Nill, noticing how the swordswoman's appreciation for the flower, even went so far as to buy sprigs of jasmine and place them around the church.

They sat quietly in the church kitchen, admiring the september sunbeams that shone into the room. Mornings had become a special time for the two of them; the room still, yet light and joyful. Occasionally someone would join them, but most of the time they sat alone, enjoying their tea in silence.

Thus, her annoyance was apparent when the Bishop walked in, interrupting them from the peace they got from mornings with his loud obnoxious shouts of gibberish.

"Nill, my angel!" he cried excitedly. "Badou just dropped by. He says Granny Liza has another fresh patch of dresses for you to wear."

He turned to Naoto, the grin on his face almost sickening with perverted joy.

"Would you be so kind, Naoto, as to accompany her there? I would feel much better knowing that you went with her." he asked.

She sighed and consented, finishing the rest of her tea before getting up and reaching for her sword case. Bidding goodbye to the blind man, they set out for Granny Liza's place.

Naoto could see why the Bishop told her to go with the younger girl. Eyes followed them wherever they went, and she already has to cut off a few fingers before they even reached their destination.

"Stupid Pedophiles" she thought to herself, before shooting another threatening glare at some pervert across the street, who licked his lips.

Unfortunately, her protective streak ended up becoming a minor distraction, as she failed to notice a young woman running frantically with a coffee cup in her hand turning the corner.

The lukewarm coffee trickled down her jacket and her already bloodstained scarf. Naoto bit her lip in attempt to stay calm, giving a brief word of assurance that she was alright to the panicked woman.

With the stench of coffee all over her, she and Nill finally arrived at the small café. The little bell rang as the door opened, and the pair found themselves in the company of the tiny old woman, her assistants, and a certain white-haired albino.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting down her sword case. Granny Lisa had already fretted about the brown liquid that dripped from her scarf, but the swordswoman assured her that the stain was barely noticeable on the black jacket and she planned to head straight home after dropping Nill off.

Haine gave her a funny look. "The old woman asked me to pick up something for her." he replied. The cup of coffee in front of him remained untouched and Naoto glared at it with disgust. It had been quite an awful day, and all she wanted now was a nice cup of jasmine tea to calm her rousing anger.

A loud screech of a stool pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see that Haine had stood up.

"I'm going to head home first" he announced. He turned to leave, but hesitated and glanced back towards her.

He sniffed. "How do you do it?" he asked her with a questioning stare.

Naoto looked back at him, confused. She had no clue about what he was saying, and the ambiguous question was trying her patience.

"What?" she snapped.

He gave her another odd look and leaned over, his hand gently holding a lock of her dark hair. The others were all in the back, unaware of the scene occurring outside. The café was silent, and all she could hear was the sound of their breathing.

"This" he answered, rubbing the silky black strands. "You get yourself into a huge mess and come out looking like shit," he gestured to the dark patch on her shirt.

"And yet," he added, leaning closer, his mouth almost brushing her neck. " You still smell of jasmine."

He could probably feel her pulse quicken as he inhaled softly. It lasted for only a second, before he swiftly released his hold on her and strolled out of the café.

Naoto closed her eyes and sighed. She was feeling all the more aggravated and once again wished for that nice cup of tea.

She didn't end up getting any tea, but she did bring home another bar of jasmine soap.

Fin.

* * *

Please review!


	11. K is for Knot

Hi everyone!

It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry, i really don't have any excuse other than writers block, school, and that infamous PS3 sitting in my living room just tempting me to play it. I know, its absolutely terrible of me to simply leave this for video games. * goes off and cries in shame*

Anyways, the last chapter people?!! No spoilers here, but a STRONG STRONG STRONG recommendation to hurry and read it. All I will say is that Giovanni ( 3) instantly moved up my list and became my favourite manga antagonist. EVER.

Ahem, excuse the rant. As for this chapter, I've been recently having a minor obsession with windows in all my story ideas, and just couldn't help fitting it in here somehow. Hopefully it makes sense, works, and brings you enjoyment from reading it.

So Without further ado, please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

K is for Knot

* * *

He was quite impressed as he watched her quickly tie the bed sheets and the pillow covers together to create a makeshift rope; their escape plan.

_Knot one._

They had spotted the group of mobsters on the street earlier, and it was only a matter of time before they located their hotel room. Although their room was on the top floor, they still weren't very high up, so Haine offered to jump and catch her before they ran off. There was absolutely no point in killing these people; it was simply a waste of ammo and Haine really wasn't in the mood to deal with it, especially at six in morning.

_Knot two._

Naoto had shook her head at the idea. With her merciful ways, she was also evidently weary from all the waste of energy, while the mobsters just kept coming. Instead, she proposed to set the room up to look as if they had climbed down from the window, but actually escape some other way.

Haine didn't want to admit it to her, but those dumbasses were definitely stupid enough to fall for it.

_Knot three._

He scanned the room, noting how untouched it looked. Just in case, Haine pulled open the desk drawer and took out the pack of spare bullets, shoving it in his pocket and picking up her katana bag along the way.

_Knot four._

She had finally finished the makeshift rope, tying one end to the bed post and dropping the other end out the window and down to the bushes below. Taking one last peak outside, she nodded to him that the coast was clear.

He handed her the katana case and she slung it over her shoulder before climbing out to the tiny railing outside their window. With a smooth leap upwards, she grabbed the edge of the rooftop and pulled herself up. Haine followed right after her, the sound of loud footsteps already heard.

With a little huff, they sat there, their backs leaning on a ledge on the rooftop and waited for the intruders to leave.

"They must've made their escape through the window and made a run for it! Come on, maybe we can still catch them!" a voice yelled out from the room.

Haine smirked. For them to actually fall for such an old trick, they really were idiots. Turning his head slightly, he saw her lips turn upwards in a small smile of amusement as well.

_Knot one._

Something in the pit of his stomach stirred, and he was suddenly aware of their close proximity. He shifted uncomfortably, but was too tired to make an effort of moving farther. The sun had begun to rise, beams of gold snaking through the cracks between buildings and edging closer them.

_Knot two._

The sound of soft, heavy breathing could be heard, and he turned to realize that she was asleep. The coil in his stomach wound tighter and he desperately tried to distract himself. The sunrise was almost ending, the sunlight streaming up his legs and to his legs. In a little while, they were to head back down and find Badou and Mihai, presuming the latter didn't find himself lost again. In the meantime, all he could do was wait.

_Knot three._

Something brushed his shoulder and he jumped slightly, his heart racing. Her head had slipped down to his shoulder for a brief moment, before she caught herself and sat back up.

"Sorry" she muttered, her eyes half closed. Soon, she was fast asleep again, her head tilted the other way.

_Knot four._

Sunlight streamed onto her face, illuminating her white, rosy complexion.

He gulped nervously, raising a slightly trembling hand to her face. With the lightest of touches, he traced her jaw, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin. His heart beat rapidly, knots forming in stomach until he felt like he would lose control of himself.

Haine withdrew his hand quickly and leaned back against the ledge with a sigh.

He cursed himself for being so weak, for being on the verge of being overwhelmed by something so small. .Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel just a bit triumphant for slowly overcoming his fears. Though the knots in his stomach still tightened whenever he was near her, slowly but surely, he'd be able to untie each and every one of them

He blinked slowly, taking a couple more looks at the fading sunrise. At last, fatigue overcame him and he shut his eyes for a quick nap before the real work had to be done.

He didn't know but sometime later, Naoto awoke to his sleeping face, his head gently resting on her shoulder, and a strange tingling sensation on her jaw.

Please Review!


	12. L is for Lace

Well hello! It's been a long (two years, I know) time hasn't it? I'm really quite suprised and exceptionally happy at the support this has gotten through the years, despite the break. I'd like to give a good reason for the haitus, but in the end, all of them are really just excuses. All I can say is that sometimes things happen one after another that really bog your creativity down and demotivate you to do anything really at all. Thanks to the amazing reviews, faves, alerts, etc ( they have always been my sunshine on cloudy days) that I have gotten from this story, I've never given up on taking it up again, and now here it is! The next chapter! Its been a horrendously long time since I've done any writing, so please forgive me as I've gotten quite rusty. Also, I sincerely hope you dont mind the fact that this is a Christmas chapter; I wrote part of this back in december and it had some elements I liked, and it felt like it would be a bit of a waste if I didn't use it, so I ended up finishing it now. A rather peaceful chapter, nothing gritty and particularly dark, though characters may potentially be OOC ( its been a while). Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it and review!

(*DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOGS, its brilliant characters, etc )

* * *

Sometimes, he would remind her of lace.

The way he was always so stiff before softening up to others, like fabric after the first wash; unnaturally beautiful and slightly uncomfortable, Naoto could imagine the intricate loops that weaved together his thoughts.

She suddenly thought of this as they walked down the snowy street back to their home, with the white snow falling on their heads and on the bags stuffed full of leftover food from Christmas dinner. Their breaths in almost perfect unison, the puffs of hot air blew out lazily in front of them as the two of them walked home side by side.

It was so far one of Nill's most successful attempts (with the help of Badou) at cooking and she refused to let them leave without taking some of the food with them. The girl had stuffed the bags with as many boxes as she could before letting them go. Some of the food would have to be put in fridge, Naoto thought, and wondered if there was enough room for it all.

It was the first time Naoto had ever properly celebrated Christmas. Bishop went to great lengths to transform the church into something more befitting the occasion, and -the most bishop-like thing she's seen him do- even held Christmas Mass.

The church was a bright and happy comfort to her, but, as they turned the corner onto the next street, Naoto felt no such cheer in the rest of the city.

Rampaged by the raids and the attacks, the city had crumbled into a state of desolation. Some people sat quietly on their doorsteps, not minding the cold as much as they did the miserable state of their homes.

A group of tattered children huddled together on the sidewalk ahead, curiously watching the snow drift down from the sky until they spotted Naoto and Haine walking towards them. Their eyes glued to the large parcels of food, they looked on hungrily and only broke their stare when they realized Haine had taken notice of them.

The two of them momentarily paused in front of the children. Naoto noted that they were all mutant children, though that didn't stop them from shrinking away from albino's red eyes. The poor things were frozen under his stare, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want this?" He asked, motioning at the bags of food. The children jumped at the sound of his voice, then blinked. When they registered his words, they looked at each other uneasily, before hesitantly nodding their heads.

Without a word, Haine placed the parcels on the floor in front of them and continued on his way home.

A small smile graced upon Naoto's lips as she watched the children look at the packages in disbelief. With a quiet "Merry Christmas", she left her bags with them as well and followed after Haine. As she crossed the street, she heard little cheers and cries of "Merry Christmas Nii-chan and Nee-chan".

'What a softie' she thought, but she knew better. As her steps mirrored his a few feet away, her eyes glanced at the shoulders that sagged with the burden of his guilt. He had his moments of gentleness, but Haine was just as harsh, cold, and broken as she was.

It felt odd to Naoto, knowing how their fates had once dangled so easily in someone else's hand. It seemed as though their entire lives were no different from a bunch of delicate webs that clung desperately to each other, afraid to fall apart at the slightest disturbance.

"Stop staring holes into my back."

Naoto smiled. Then again, she supposed, even the finest lace could toughen up with a bit of starch.

* * *

They entered their apartment quietly. She welcomed the peace of the flat, which ushered them away from the reality outside. Her coat and scarf abandoned by the desk, Naoto resigned herself to the sofa.

"Candies from Nill"

Naoto looked at the little bag that Haine pulled out from his pocket; the long strands of strawberry lace peeked out from an unsealed corner. She nodded in acknowledgement, and quietly watched him shrug off his coat and head for the bathroom.

The sound of running water soothed her fatigue, and Naoto found herself dosing lightly until Haine's footsteps woke her.

He had unravelled the bandage around his neck, straightening out the wrinkles in the white cloth. The collar was exposed to the dim light, giving off a cold, metallic gleam.

"Let me." Naoto offered. She knew it wasn't necessary; he could have done it easily himself (albeit a bit messily), but was Christmas and her conscience wanted her to do something for him for his act of kindness earlier that evening.

Somewhere in the back of her mind however, Naoto knew that what she really wanted was to establish some sort of physical connection; some sort of intimacy that would tell her they were the same not only in spirit, but in physical weariness, in pain.

_Something that would remind her that they were humans, and not ghosts._

It was a daring proposal, with Haine's history of reactions towards women, but things were different now; they had almost grown accustomed to each other.

She knew he no longer had any fear of her touch, but nonetheless, he was still cautious around her. His bright eyes stared at her sharply, questioning her motives, but after some hesitation, he dropped the cloth into her open hand.

"Do whatever you want" he muttered, running a hand through his damp hair. Grabbing the bag of strawberry lace, he settled down comfortably on the sofa, chewing on a piece of the red candy.

Naoto worked steadily, her arms swiftly reaching around his neck to wrap away the metal device from sight. He watched her, motionless save for those red eyes that followed her movements. For a brief moment, Haine glanced down to the exposed part of her scar, his look an odd combination of curiosity and something she couldn't quite recognize.

Her fingers lightly grazed the collar as she fastened the end of the cloth. He hissed at the contact, and she began to retract her arms, but a pair of hands stopped her wrists midway.

She tensed and frowned. Her glare met his, challenging each other to back off; for him to push her away or for her to break free her arms, but neither granted the other the relief of separation.

They were only inches apart now; he had closed the original distance between them before she realized it. His hands now released their hold on her wrists and moved to rest on her cheeks. She recalled how those hands once held her face under very different circumstances, but now the danger lay in the fact that she was sinking deeper in their mutual destruction, the dark threads of her existence twisting tightly with the red and white lace of his. She could feel the pulse of some wild instinct start to kick in, as inches diminished to centimetres, millimetres, and-

-Naoto suddenly found herself alone on the sofa, with the bittersweet cries of Christmas salutations outside, the quiet squeaks of pistols being cleaned in the other room, and the subtle taste of strawberry lace on her lips.

* * *

Please review! Thanks again so much for your support!


End file.
